Obligaciones
by Yukachan86
Summary: ¿Se puede elegir el destino? ¿o tal vez puedas jugar con él? Ella no. Él tampoco. Unidos por un simple contrato. ¿Dejarán atrás su libertad? ¿O se entregarán a la incertidumbre?
1. Chapter 1

**Obligaciones**

Miki Cho

**Capítulo 1: Compromiso**

- ¡Abuelo¿¡No hablarás en serio?! – gritó un joven, de origen chino, azotando la puerta que había estado cerrada antes de que llegara él; detrás suyo, una mujer alta y morena le había seguido y se mostraba atenta a cualquier palabra.

- ¿Sobre qué tema, Xiao Lang? – un anciano con aire serio le contestó, de forma tranquila y severa, sentado en una butaca y sin despegar los ojos del viejo manuscrito que tenía en las manos.

- Sabes a que tema me refiero, abuelo; sobre el hecho de que se me ha comprometido con "alguien"¡sin yo saberlo y sin dar mi consentimiento! – acabó gritando la última frase, lleno de rabia.

El anciano siguió sin levantar la mirada hacia su nieto, se quedó un momento callado, como analizando la situación, a la vez que intentaba mantener la concentración en la lectura, sin embargo habló dirigiéndose a la mujer que se hallaba de pie detrás del chico.

- Explícaselo tu, Ieran, por favor –

- De acuerdo – la mujer avanzó un paso hacia el que era su hijo menor y tomando aire, empezó a hablar – Xiao Lang, tu eres el único heredero legítimo a la mayor parte de la herencia de los Li, tus hermanas, cómo sabes, no tienen ése privilegio, tu si, por ser hombre; lo único para lo que sirve tu matrimonio es para salvar la herencia, ésa es la única condición que pone tu abuelo, que te cases para que puedas heredar, el abuelo quiere estar seguro de que el clan Li seguirá con futuras generaciones. –

- ¡Para eso están Shiefa, Futie, Fei Mei o Fanren! – la interrumpió Xiao Lang

- Hijo, ya sabes que el mandato importante es para los varones... –

- ¡Pues ya es hora de que piensen un poco en las mujeres, madre! –

- Xiao Lang, si no quieres hacerlo ni que sea por mí, hazlo por la familia, hazlo para que tu puedas tener un futuro asegurado y que no tengas que quedarte en la calle, ésa es la única condición que ha impuesto tu abuelo, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no hace falta que veas a la chica... – hizo una pausa, tomando aire - a tu mujer, más de lo suficiente... –

- Madre, es que no es sólo eso, piensa que después tendremos que tener hijos, cómo tu bien has dicho, "futuras generaciones", seria cómo tener a un niño con una desconocida¡y ni siquiera nos hablaríamos!. Los padres no hacen eso, que yo sepa. –

- Pero hijo, no es que sea una completa desconocida... Ella es hija de un empleado de la empresa de la familia, y debo decir que ése hombre merece todo nuestro respeto y nuestra confianza... –

- Es decir, que a la vez les solucionamos la vida¿verdad¡Así podrán disfrutar de la herencia de los Li¿Ahora vas de alma caritativa, madre? –

- ¡A mi no me hables así! – la mujer estuvo a punto de alzar la mano contra su hijo, pero se contuvo – Ellos tienen problemas económicos, y cómo su padre y yo tenemos una buena amistad, he decidido ayudarles, y tu abuelo está de acuerdo. Xiao Lang, su madre está enferma, y ya tienen suficiente para los gastos del hospital... -

- Xiao Lang – interrumpió el anciano – Te recuerdo que estás en la misma situación que pasamos tu abuela y yo -

- Bien, pero ahora los tiempos han cambiado, ahora es diferente –

- Eso no importa, harás lo que te diga, porque es lo que más te conviene Xiao Lang –

- Eso ya lo veremos, abuelo –

El chico salió de la habitación dando un portazo y se dirigió hacia los inmensos jardines que rodeaban la gran casa, necesitaba despejarse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Sakura, hija, tu madre y yo hemos de decirte algo – un hombre de mediana edad miró a su hija de ojos verdes y luego giró la vista hacia su esposa, que tenia un semblante triste, como de arrepentimiento

- Dime – la chica se apartó un mechón de pelo castaño, sonriente, dispuesta a escuchar lo que fuera que sus padres tenían que decirle. No estaba en absoluto preocupada, últimamente todo le había ido de fábula y no parecía que fuera a cambiar: acababa de terminar el instituto, había echo ya el ingreso para la universidad y su madre parecía que empezaba a recuperarse del tratamiento pasado en el hospital, en su casa se respiraba la felicidad en el aire, hasta ése momento.

- Sakura, cómo sabes, no estamos muy bien económicamente hablando, y bueno, tu has hecho muchos esfuerzos para poder pagarte la universidad, pero no es suficiente –

Sakura miró la expresión seria y a la vez melancólica de su padre y supo que algo andaba mal.

- Papá¿que sucede? –

- Hija, de momento hemos ido aguantando cómo hemos podido, pero nos han aumentado el precio de la hipoteca... –

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir¿Qué nos echan a la calle? – la chica casi hizo un ademán de levantarse

- No exactamente, Sakura – ésta vez la mujer que estaba sentada también frente a su hija, habló – Verás, no tenemos suficiente cómo para pagar la deuda y con lo del hospital...bueno, nos dan un mes para pagarla, pero no llegamos a la cantidad que piden –

- Tu madre y yo no queremos dejar nuestra casa, y verás¿te acuerdas de Ieran Li? –

- Si, es la directora de la empresa Li¿no? –

- Exacto, bien, ella y yo nos conocemos desde jóvenes y se enteró de nuestro problema –

- ¿Quiere ayudarnos? – Sakura se levantó con esperanza en sus ojos

- Si, pero pone una condición – dijo la madre de la chica muy seriamente

- ¿Cuál? –

- Quiere que te cases con su hijo – la mujer miró a su hija a los ojos

- ¿¡QUÉ?! Estás de coña¿verdad mamá? Es una broma. Mirad, esto no hace gracia ¿vale? – la chica castaña había empezado a dar vueltas por el comedor, nerviosa.

- Hija, no es broma, lo sentimos, pero es la única solución que nos queda –

- ¿¡Y no podéis pedir un préstamo cómo la gente normal?! –

- Es que...el banco ya no nos presta más – Nadeshiko Kinomoto bajo su mirada al suelo, profundamente arrepentida de tener que contarle eso a su hija –

- ¿Y Touya? –

- ¿Qué pasa con Touya? – Fujitaka miró a su hija, extrañado por un momento.

- ¿Él lo sabe? – Sakura necesitaba hacer ésa pregunta para saber si su hermano tampoco estaba enterado del asunto o si ella era la única engañada.

- Si, él lo sabe –

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos, así que ella era la tonta del pueblo.

- ¿Y qué ha dicho? –

- Se opone firmemente. Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa Sakura, además, los Li tienen dinero y podríamos salir del paso con eso –

La chica se quedó un momento pensativa, no podía tirar su vida por la borda, aunque por otra parte, no podía dejar a sus padres tirados, por mucho que trabajara y por mucho que hiciera, sabría que no tenía nada que hacer, porque no podía hacer nada, aunque se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

- No necesitamos el dinero de nadie, no iré a la universidad y buscaré trabajo, con eso haremos algo... –

- ¡Sakura! – recriminó Fujitaka Kinomoto

- ¡Queremos que vayas a la universidad! – Nadeshiko hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron, tuvo que apoyar su brazo en la mesilla que tenía delante para no caer y empezó a toser.

- ¡Mamá! – Sakura corrió hasta agacharse al lado de su madre y la miró con preocupación, Fujitaka abrazó a su esposa, asustado.

Sakura se sintió muy mal, no quería que su madre se pusiera peor, ahora que habían avanzado tanto, hacía meses que le habían diagnosticado un tumor maligno, y tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos sobrenaturales para buscar un buen hospital dónde Nadeshiko había pasado casi medio año ingresada, entre terapias y tratamiento, casi al borde de la muerte; hacía pocos días que le habían dado el alta, dando instrucciones a toda la familia sobre cómo cuidar de ella, ahora que el tumor había sido erradicado, pero las fuerzas aún no habían vuelto a su débil cuerpo.

Pensó que si no podían hacer nada, y ella era la única que podía tener la solución, haría un esfuerzo, sobretodo si con eso podía evitar que su madre se pusiera peor y volviera a recaer. Decidió que era mejor tirar su vida y su libertad por la borda si con eso podía darle una vida a su madre.

- No estamos en el siglo doce, pero lo haré –

- ¿Qué? – la pareja levantó la mirada sorprendida

- Que acepto, aunque estoy muy disgustada, y, tengo que decirlo, muy cabreada. Aunque supongo que os lo imaginaréis. Pero no quiero que quién quiera que sea mi "prometido" me haga la vida imposible, así que intentaré evitarlo lo máximo que pueda, excepto cuando tenga que aguantarlo, claro –

- ¡Sakura! – Nadeshiko Kinomoto abrazó a su hija llorando, sabía el sacrificio que ella asumía, y le sorprendía que lo hubiese aceptado, pero apoyaría a su hija en lo que fuera, aunque para ello tuviera que aguantar muchos disgustos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran caminaba furioso, había ido al bosque que quedaba detrás de la mansión Li. La casa quedaba en la parte alta de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, dónde su familia se había instalado hacía años; ya que vivían en la parte montañosa de la ciudad de Tomoeda, los terrenos de los Li estaban rodeados por zona boscosa, aunque no quedaban aislados puesto que a cinco minutos a pie ya habitaban otras personas.

El chico solía perderse por ése bosque cuándo estaba triste o cómo en ésos momentos, furioso hasta la médula. Cómo estaba solo, iba soltando algún que otro comentario ofensivo en voz alta, sin importarle nada. Estaba seguro que la chica en cuestión, estaría encantada en cuanto le dijesen la noticia: nada más y nada menos que Shaoran Li¡y encima rico! Ninguna tonta de ésas esperaría más, al menos esperaba que no fuera fea, que fuera tonta le importaba un pimiento, con las tontas es más fácil tratar, haces lo que quieres con ellas.

¿Cómo sería ésa Sakura Kinomoto? Recordaba haber oído su nombre alguna vez, pero no recordaba haberla visto. Recordaba a su padre, eso si, un hombre bastante alto, y amable, o al menos eso aparentaba, siempre con la sonrisa en los labios.

El chico descartó ésa idea más tarde, de camino a casa, ése hombre era un egoísta, sobretodo si dejaba a su hija en manos del primero que pasaba por allí.

Cuándo atravesó la puerta del salón, ya era de noche, y su madre estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, esperándole.

- ¿Ya has reflexionado? –

- Si –

- ¿Y bien? –

- ¿Qué edad tiene? – fue lo primero que se vino a la cabeza, no quería que por culpa de un capricho familiar, la gente acabara acusándolo de pederasta.

- Dieciocho años – respondió la mujer con serenidad

"Cómo yo" – pensó el chico

- ¿Y se supone que la conoceré o algo así? Al menos¿pronto? –

Ieran Li no pudo evitar sonreír, al fin su hijo había acabado aceptándolo

- La semana que viene hemos quedado en vernos, vendrá con sus padres –

- ¿Vendrá aquí? – el chico volvió a hacer una mueca de desprecio y enfado¡Dios¡si es que ahora tendría que aguantarla hasta en su casa!

- Si Xiao Lang, vendrá aquí. Más vale que seas, o al menos, aparentes, ser educado –

- Eso si me sale, madre, porque dudo que pueda aguantar mucho –

- Pues aguanta –

Hubo una pausa, en la que Shaoran permaneció pensativo y su madre, expectante, cómo esperando.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no acepto? –

- El abuelo dice que dará el mando al clan Shang, ellos aún viven en Hong Kong y son unos de los favoritos para el mandato de la empresa a nivel internacional –

- ¿Qué? – ni hablar de eso, Shaoran Li odiaba a ésa gente, tan sólo se movían por el dinero y no se preocupaban de nadie más, y si alguien se interponía en su camino, lo aplastaban, literalmente hablando. No dejaría que la empresa de su familia, y su Padre, cayera en manos del clan Shang – Ni hablar -

Shaoran soltó un bufido y salió en dirección a su cuarto soltando rabietas, la verdad, a partir de ése instante su vida sería lo peor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- A mi me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas... – dijo la chica mirando muy seriamente a sus padres

- Habla Sakura –

- ¿Podré ir a la universidad? –

- ¡Claro! Ieran no ha puesto ningún problema – explicó su padre, un poco más tranquilo – Podrás hacer lo que quieras, tendrás libertad absoluta, bueno, excepto en lo de tu matrimonio, claro... – al acabar la frase, Fujitaka acabó bajando la mirada y se sacó las gafas tapándose los ojos con las manos, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

- ¡Papá! Papá, no te preocupes, me intento hacer la idea, no te pongas así, al menos no tendré que dejar de ver a la gente que quiero, ni dejar de hacer las cosas que me gustan¿verdad? –

- No hija, no tendrás que dejar de hacerlo – Fujitaka miró a su hija con los ojos rojos e intentó sonreír, aunque sólo le salió una mueca torcida.

- Pues no te preocupes – dijo la chica levantándose

- Hay otra cosa, Sakura... –

- ¿Qué? – ella se asustó un poco, aunque después pensó que ya nada podría sorprenderle cómo lo de aquella tarde.

- La semana que viene... hemos quedado en que nos veremos, con Ieran Li, y su hijo –

Sakura abrió más los ojos, sorprendida. ¡Conocería a su "prometido"! Más bien, "al niñato ése", pensó.

- Bien, pues iremos – dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad – Me voy a dormir –

- Hasta mañana, ve a darle a tu madre un beso –

- Claro papá, adiós –

Fujitaka observó con tristeza cómo su hija se alejaba, en verdad lo sentía en el alma, y se creía el peor hombre del mundo.

A pesar de intentar conciliar el sueño, ésa noche ningún miembro de la familia Kinomoto pudo dormir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura llamó a su mejor amiga alegando que tenía que decirle algo de extrema urgencia, y aunque Tomoyo Daidouji insistió e insistió, Sakura no dijo nada, tan sólo hora y lugar de reunión.

Cuando Sakura llegó al templo Tsukimine, Tomoyo ya estaba allí esperándola.

- Bueno Sakura, dime¡me tienes en ascuas! –

- Bien, Tomoyo... – empezó la chica muy seria y tomando aire - ...antes de nada quiero que no te enfades, ni que chilles, ni que... –

- ¡Vale¡Vale¡Lo he pillado¡Dime! –

- Voy a...casarme –

Tomoyo se quedó en blanco, mirando a Sakura, y después se echó a reír.

- Sakura¡ésas bromas no se hacen¿Y con quién será¿Con Shaoran Li? – dijo entre risas

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – Sakura ya empezó a enfadarse con su madre por llamar a la madre de Tomoyo, prima de Nadeshiko, y contárselo todo

- Mierda...es verdad – Tomoyo, al ver que Sakura no se reía, le entró un fuerte shock y tuvo que sentarse en uno de los bancos que había cerca

- ¡Coño¡Claro que es verdad¡Yo no mentiría sobre eso! –

- Sakura... – miró a la chica de ojos verdes - ¿con Shaoran Li? –

- Si...no me lo recuerdes... –

- ¿Por qué¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? – Tomoyo ya estaba indignada, no entendía nada y menos que su prima quisiera casarse con un chico cómo él.

- ¡No ha sido culpa mía! La verdad...es que es un acuerdo entre familias... Me caso con él a cambio de que él nos saque de las deudas en las que estamos metidos... –

- ¡Pero tu eres tonta, Sakura¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho! Ahora mismo llamo a mamá para que pague todo eso y... – la chica empezó a buscar en su bolso su teléfono móvil

- No – Sakura puso una mano sobre la de su prima, que la miró entre desesperación y enfado – No quiero que lo hagas, les he prometido algo a mis padres, y tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que mamá se ponga peor de lo que está después de haberse recuperado un poco por fin... –

- Sakura... – Tomoyo no pudo evitar echarse a llorar al hombro de su prima mientras Sakura hacía lo mismo, había derramado demasiadas lágrimas, pero nunca se acababan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿¡Con Sakura?! – un chico moreno y con gafas se levantó de su asiento sorprendido mientras algunas personas de la cafetería en la que se encontraba con su mejor amigo, giraron la cabeza para mirar que pasaba.

- Ssshhh – Shaoran hizo señas a su amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa para que se callara y se sentara otra vez - ¿La conoces? –

- ¡Claro! Es la mejor amiga de Tomoyo –

- ¿De tu novia? – Shaoran Li ya no podía creer en las casualidades – Mierda... –

- Tío, en serio¿y no podéis hacer nada para deshacer esto¡Sakura estará destrozada! – Eriol bajó la cabeza, no podía ser que a Sakura le pasara esto ahora, ya había vivido suficientes cosas ése año.

- Pues no, además, seguro que está encantada. ¡Se casa con un tío de pasta¿Acaso eso no es lo que todas quieren? – el castaño ironizó, había ya tanta ironía en su vida que¿porqué no hurgar un poquito más en la herida?

- Dices eso porque no la conoces. Sakura no es así, es más, hasta ahora ni se acordaba de que existías –

- Claro, pero ya verás como ahora las cosas son diferentes... Irá a por todas y no me dejará en paz –

- Si crees eso, allá tu. Tomoyo querrá matarte por esto... – Eriol pensó en su novia, si ya no le caía bien Shaoran porqué según ella, "es un creído", ahora las cosas se pondrían bastante peor.

- No es mi culpa – Shaoran miró por la ventana cómo caían las primeras gotas de lluvia, ni se había fijado que hubiera nubes. Ahora entendía que el cielo se sentía cómo él, asqueado y con ganas de joder a la gente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura y Tomoyo corrían hacía la casa de ésta última a resguardarse de la lluvia. Llegaron totalmente empapadas por la lluvia torrencial que había empezado a caer.

Tomoyo había convencido a Sakura para quedarse a dormir en la mansión Daidouji, ella y su madre no tenían problemas económicos y, si su madre se enteraba de lo que pasaba en casa de los Kinomoto, le echaría una buena bronca a su prima Nadeshiko.Sonomi Daidouji ya había pagado casi todos los costes del hospital, hasta que acabo convencida por su propia prima para que lo dejara y no pagara más, Sonomi había dejado en secreto una sustanciosa suma en el hospital para que su querida prima tuviera todas las comodidades y las mejores curas posibles.

La hija de Sonomi no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Sakura mientras recuperaban el aliento ya en el porche de su casa, a resguardo de la lluvia. No podía creer que Sakura hubiera aceptado casarse con Li, ella lo había visto un par o tres de veces, cuando había quedado con Eriol Hiraguizawa, su novio¡pero Sakura ni lo conocía!, al menos, no personalmente. Ése chico de pelo rebelde y ojos color chocolate se había ganado su buena reputación: cuando Tomoyo había pasado parte de la tarde junto a él y Eriol, sólo pudo comprobar que era un engreído y un "chulito" al que le gustaba que miraran, y que era el centro de atención y reunión de parte de la población femenina de Tomoeda.

En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que Sakura, al conocerlo, rompiera todo contacto con él.

Una vez en la habitación de Tomoyo, ésta estaba inquieta; no sabía si decirle la verdad sobre Li a la chica, o guardárselo y empezar a formular preguntas. Se decantó por la segunda opción.

- Sakura – formuló su nombre muy bajito, pero lo suficiente cómo para que la aludida la oyese

- Dime – la menor de los Kinomoto estaba intentando centrarse en mirarse las uñas, nada más que cómo distractor de sus males.

- ¿Cómo crees que es Shaoran Li? – la morena lo dejó ir de golpe y sopetón, le habían salido las palabras solas.

La chica de ojos verdes la miró fijamente y sorprendida¿a qué venía ésa pregunta?

- Pues si se supone que tiene dinero... un pijo egoísta, maleducado, mimado... – se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de acabar - ...¡y con un Porsche! – al terminar acabó sonriéndose a si misma, al menos no había perdido el sentido del humor...

Tomoyo no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse a Shaoran Li con un Porsche, en realidad, no sabía ni si tenía coche. Sakura también se echó a reír contagiada por la risa suave de su prima, al fin pudo olvidarse de sus problemas durante unos minutos.

Aquella noche, abrazada a su prima, Sakura durmió un poco más tranquila, pero no toda la noche, acabó decidiendo aquella noche que se centraría en la universidad y que eso ocuparía la mayor parte de su tiempo, al menos durante cuatro años tendría más cosas en qué pensar; sin embargo, en el instante antes de dormirse, volvió a su mente el hecho de que no era libre, y sin querer un lágrima escurridiza resbaló por su mejilla.

**Notas de la autora: **Aquí estoy de nuevo, se que se han escrito mil y una cosas de éste tema, pero no ha sido por plagio por lo que he escrito esto, simplemente pensé que me gustaría escribir algo así. Así que aquí lo dejo, no sé cada cuándo subiré, pero no dejaré la historia a medias, eso seguro.

Besos! Eowyn.


	2. Chapter 2

Obligaciones

**Obligaciones**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 2: Cara a cara**

_Sakura_

Había pasado una semana desde que recibí la desagradable noticia de que iba a casarme dentro de un plan acordado... Hasta hace poco había pensado que la vida era maravillosa y que tenía un montón de suerte, pero ahora y desde que mamá había enfermado, mi vida se había convertido en una auténtica mierda. Y aquí estoy, mirándome al espejo con aire de desagrado... ¡es que estoy horrible!

Dentro de unos minutos tendré que bajar para ir a casa de los Li con mis padres y me tiemblan las piernas, sólo pensar que en unos minutos veré al chico con el que tendré que compartir toda mi vida se me revuelve el estómago... dios santo, TODA MI VIDA. Esto es demasiado...

Me siento en la cama todavía observándome en el espejo de enfrente, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí... pero lo está. Sakura, tranquilízate.

Observo de nuevo el vestido color violeta claro que mamá escogió para la ocasión, no es que no me gusten los colores suaves...pero prefiero los oscuros, si por mi fuera, hubiera ido de negro, cómo si fuera a mi propio funeral, casi es lo mismo. Además, con esto puesto parezco una chica de clase alta, y no lo soy en absoluto... A parte de que llevo unas sandalias con tacón, y yo no estoy acostumbrada a caminar con eso.

- ¡Sakura! –

La voz de mi padre me saca de mis pensamientos, ya tenemos que irnos. Cojo una pinza para el pelo y me hago un recogido rápidamente, dejando dos mechones sueltos justo a cada lado de mi cara. Me miro una última vez y salgo corriendo escaleras abajo.

- Sakura, cielo, estás preciosa – dice mamá mirándome de arriba abajo, yo suspiro, ella si está radiante; se ha puesto su mejor vestido y está preciosa.

- Mamá, por favor, no me digas eso... –

- Cariño, es verdad – mamá pone una mueca de disgusto. En seguida oímos una bocina de coche, papá nos está esperando, así que nos dirigimos fuera.

Mamá viene conmigo en el asiento de atrás y aprovecha para maquillarme un poco, cosa que odio, pero todo podría ser peor.

Al cabo de un rato me doy cuenta de que hemos dejado atrás casas y calles y sólo hay árboles a nuestro alrededor.

- Papá, ¿nos hemos perdido? ¿Dónde vamos? –

- Tranquila, ya estamos cerca de la casa, éstos bosques forman parte de la mansión Li –

- ¡Joder! –

- ¡Sakura, éste lenguaje! –

- Lo siento, es que estoy muy sorprendida, perdón –

Y es verdad, ¿tan rico es? Nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría un bosque para él solo... Si quieres escaparte es imposible, aquí te pierdes...

Mi vista se dirige a una puerta metálica enorme que hay delante del coche, detrás de la cual se alza imponente una gran mansión. No puedo evitar lanzar una exclamación ahogada; al fin y al cabo, quizá la suerte me acompaña.

/

_Shaoran_

Tendido en mi cama no puedo evitar pensar en lo que Eriol me dijo ayer; no puede ser que la chica sea tan "buena" cómo Eriol explicó, para mí es lo más odioso del mundo, y eso que aún no la conozco, pero eso no importa ahora, no necesito conocerla, me repugna.

El timbre ensordecedor de la puerta resuena por toda la casa, sacándome de mis pensamientos, ¿ya están aquí?, creo que por un momento me he puesto nervioso...NO, no puedo estar nervioso, la palabra perfecta es insensible, insensible e indiferente, y enfadado, muy enfadado.

- Shaoran – la voz de mi madre llega a través de la puerta cerrada – Baja enseguida, espéranos en el salón, ¿de acuerdo? Y compórtate, por favor –

Al siguiente instante oigo sus pasos alejándose. ¿Que me comporte? ¡Que se comporten ellos y me saquen de éste lío en el que me han metido! No tengo más remedio que levantarme y bajar. Cuándo llego, cierro las puertas de cristal opaco y espero. Aún tardan unos instantes en llegar y cuándo lo hacen, lo primero que veo es a una hermosa mujer de pelo oscuro, será su madre; detrás de ella veo al señor Kinomoto, pero no hay ni rastro de mi "prometida".

- Shaoran, éstos son los señores Kinomoto – mi madre me presenta a los invitados y yo hago lo propio – Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto.

- Encantada Shaoran – la señora Kinomoto me sonríe amablemente y yo hago una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señora Kinomoto? – me mira un momento sorprendida por la pregunta, pero en seguida sonríe otra vez

- Ahora mejor, gracias –

Ahora le tiendo la mano al señor Kinomoto que me saluda también sonriente, aunque le noto un poco preocupado.

- ¿Cómo estás Shaoran? –

- Bien, gracias señor –

Observo cómo ellos se sientan y mi madre aún está en la puerta, ahora distingo una figura detrás de los cristales.

- Shaoran, te presento a Sakura Kinomoto – mi madre hace un ademán a la supuesta persona que espera tras la puerta a que entre – Pasa cielo –

¿Cielo? Mi madre nunca le ha dicho "cielo" a nadie. Lo primero que veo es un zapato de tacón que sigue por unas piernas largas y estilizadas y observo a una chica de pelo castaño y bastante bien proporcionada que tiene la vista al suelo, al menos, de cuerpo no está mal. Cuándo alza la vista para mirarme me quedo un momento sorprendido, sus ojos verdes se fijan en los míos y diría que echan chispas. Me tiende una mano expectante, pero se nota que está tensa, y de pronto, con un tono bastante cortante dice:

- Hola –

¡Pues vaya! Menuda prometida... Ahora resulta que es una borde. Le tiendo mi mano y nos la estrechamos durante unos segundos pues ella aparta rápido la suya para deshacerse de la mía.

/

Durante el rato que estuvieron hablando, Sakura mantenía la vista fija en el suelo y a intervalos miraba a Ieran Li, que le sonreía. Shaoran durante la mayor parte del tiempo miraba a Sakura, analizándola.

Sólo hablaron Ieran, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka. Tenían que decidir muchas cosas, aunque el día y el lugar estaban fechados: el día en que Shaoran cumplía 18 años se celebraría la ceremonia, en una de las praderas de detrás de la mansión.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente pronunciar cada una de las palabras a Ieran, pero no la escuchaba, su mente estaba en blanco pensando que a partir de entonces, ésa sería su prisión, su jaula de oro.

Cuando Sakura se quiso dar cuenta, sus padres y la señora Li salían por la puerta, alegando que la dejaban sola con ése indeseable de Shaoran Li para que "hablaran".

La chica vio la puerta cerrarse y las figuras alejarse de su vista; suspiró y se dejó resbalar en el sillón. Shaoran sólo la observaba y no decía nada, hasta que decidió dar el primer paso:

- Oye –

- ¡¿Qué?! – Sakura se sintió mal, ahora tenía que hablar con él, para suma de sus males

- ¿Qué quieres? – Shaoran se refería a las intenciones que tenía la chica en cuanto a él, porque dudaba que ella quisiera algo más que el dinero, aunque, teniéndolo a él, se pondría más contenta, puesto que era un imán para las chicas, pero la "Sakura" en cuestión, ni lo había mirado.

- A ti no, desde luego – espetó Sakura, cosa que cayó cómo un balde de agua fría sobre Shaoran, que no se esperaba ésa respuesta

- ¿Cómo has dicho? –

- ¡Que a ti no te quiero para nada! ¡Ni a ti, ni a tu asqueroso dinero! ¡Puedes metértelo dónde te quepa! Yo sólo quiero largarme de aquí... – Sakura se levantó yendo en dirección a la ventana, mirando el paisaje, esperando a que volvieran sus padres.

- Te lo tienes muy creído niñata, no sé porqué Eriol habla tan bien de ti – Shaoran se había levantado también de su asiento y había seguido a la chica, quedando a tan sólo a medio metro de ella, cosa que asustó a Sakura cuándo ésta se giró sorprendida al oír el nombre de su amigo.

- ¿Eriol? ¿Eriol Hiraguizawa? – Sakura intentó arrimarse a la pared lo que le fue posible para apartarse del chico

- Si, el mismo – Shaoran apoyó una mano en la pared, al lado de la castaña, dejándole menos espacio y acorralándola

- ¿Conoces a Eriol? ¿Te ha hablado de mi? –

- Si, me dijo que te conocía y que eras buena persona y no se qué más... – Shaoran enseguida perdió interés en la conversación

- Yo lo mataré... – dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos con rabia, cuando los volvió a abrir, tenía a Shaoran a menos de veinte centímetros de ella, y lo empujó fuertemente – ¡No te me acerques idiota! –

Después de esto, se dirigió a la puerta y cuándo la abrió, se encontró con sus padres y su futura "suegra" esperando al lado.

- Vámonos – les dijo a sus padres – Señora Li, gracias por su hospitalidad, adiós – al dirigirse a Ieran, la mujer notó cierto nerviosismo en la chica, pero no dijo nada.

Shaoran seguía en la ventana sin poder creérselo, ¡una chica le había rechazado! Nunca en su vida le había pasado algo así. Había echo la prueba de fuego: consistía en acercarse poco a poco lo más cerca que pudiera de su "presa", la mayoría se ponían nerviosas y titubeaban, pero no se movían y esperaban lo que fuera que el "codiciado" Shaoran Li quisiera de ellas, ¡y ésta lo había rechazado! Esto ya era el colmo, ahora se había convertido en una tregua sin fin, Sakura Kinomoto caería en sus redes cómo fuera, Shaoran se había propuesto que su prometida deseara y le suplicara que él se casase con ella.

- Xiao Lang – la voz de su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos - ¡¿Qué le has hecho a la niña?! – la voz de Ieran Li se alzó un poco más de lo que ella misma hubiera querido

- Yo no le he hecho nada –

- Pues se ha querido ir muy rápidamente, ¿no crees? –

- Claro madre, piensa un poco, detesta todo esto y nos detesta a nosotros, al igual que yo también detesto tener que casarme así –

- A mí no me hables así Xiao Lang, vete a tu cuarto, y quiero que ésta tarde llames a Sakura para pedirle perdón –

- ¡Pero si no le he hecho nada! ¡Te lo acabo de decir! –

- ¡Basta! ¡Es tu prometida! ¡Merece un poco de respeto de tu parte! –

- ¿Y yo? ¿Acaso no lo merezco? –

Con éstas palabras, Shaoran se fue a encerrarse en su habitación, estaba furioso, cada día lo estaba más, necesitaba divertirse, salir y airearse. Decidió llamar a Eriol, ésta noche saldrían y arrasarían.

Ieran Li se sentó en el sofá tocándose la frente con preocupación en cuanto su hijo hubo salido por la puerta. Sabía que eso no era fácil, sabía lo mal que se pasaba, ella había pasado por lo mismo, pero al menos había tenido suerte y la habían prometido con un hombre que amaba y que la amaba. Aunque sabía que si Hien no hubiera muerto tan repentinamente las cosas serían diferentes... Lo echaba muchísimo de menos, y sabía que Xiao Lang aún más; pero ella no podía cambiar las cosas, tan sólo podía esperar los acontecimientos y mover hilos para que todo resultara lo más fácil y cómodo posible para su familia.

/

Sakura pasó todo el trayecto hacia su casa aguantándose las ganas de llorar, había un silencio bastante incómodo en el coche y nadie dijo nada. Ni Fujitaka ni Nadeshiko se atrevieron, ambos sabían que Sakura necesitaba tiempo, y no lo estaba teniendo en absoluto.

Cuándo llegaron a casa, la castaña fue directamente a su habitación sin decir nada a nadie, pasó toda la tarde encerrada allí, llorando contra su almohada, ni que decir que quería deshacerse de ésa rabia que la embargaba y no conseguía ni por un segundo liberarse de ella. Resultaba que la cosa era más grave de lo que creía: a parte de ser un "niño rico", su creído prometido era mucho más engreído de lo normal y un niñato que pensaba que podía tener todo lo que quisiera con tan solo el chasquear de sus dedos, incluso mujeres postradas ante sus pies. De pronto se acordó de algo, tan ofuscada estaba en su rabia contra Shaoran Li que no había recordado gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Eriol. Se incorporó de un salto, se secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y salió por la puerta dispuesta a llamarle.

Cuándo bajó al salón, su madre tenía el teléfono en la mano.

- Sakura cariño, está Tomoyo al teléfono – dijo Nadeshiko con la sonrisa más sincera que podía mostrar – Quiere hablar contigo –

- Gracias mamá – Sakura cogió el aparato mientras su madre desapareció por la cocina – Hola Tomoyo –

_- ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal ha ido? – _

- Es un idiota – dijo Sakura con un susurro, no quería que su madre la oyera

_- Eso ya lo sabíamos cielo...pero tu tranquila, ya sabes, ignórale lo que puedas – _

- Si pudiera lo haría... –

_- Ay, ¡claro que sí! Oye, ¿esta noche estás libre? – _

- Si...pero no tengo ganas de salir... –

_- ¡Tonta! ¡Claro que vas a salir! Viene Yue – _

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Sakura sin querer, Nadeshiko sacó la cabeza por la puerta, alarmada; pero Sakura le hizo una seña y volvió a desaparecer - ¿De verdad? –

_- ¡Si! Hace tiempo que no salíamos juntos y tenía ganas de venir. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te vienes? – _

- ¿Insinúas que iremos nosotros tres solos? –

_- Claro que no, Eriol también viene, y se traerá a un amigo, aunque no se a quién –_

- ¿Eriol? Bueno, entonces iré un rato –

_- ¡Genial! Hemos quedado de aquí a una hora en la plaza del reloj, ¿te da tiempo a venir?- _

- Creo que si, nos vemos ahora –

_- ¡Adiós! – _

Sakura colgó el teléfono y pasó por la cocina dónde su madre metía algo en el horno.

- Mamá voy a salir, Tomoyo me ha dicho que si quería ir con ella y unos amigos –

- Me parece estupendo cariño – dijo Nadeshiko con una sonrisa, había sido un día largo para su hija y sabía que le iría bien despejarse – Pero ten cuidado y no vuelvas demasiado tarde, ¿vale? Por cierto, estoy haciendo galletas, te guardaré unas cuantas –

- Muy bien mamá –

Sakura salió y se fue a su cuarto a arreglarse. Al menos ésa llamada le había alegrado un poco la tarde, observó el cielo que ya estaba teñido de los colores púrpuras de la noche y sonrió, vería a Yue después de tanto tiempo, lo echaba de menos, su sonrisa y su mirada cuando la miraba a ella. Tantas veces había soñado con que Yue la quisiera, y a la mínima ocasión que lo veía, no perdía oportunidad de intentar que él se fijara en ella, aunque no sabía si tenía éxito o no, puesto que para ella, Yue se comportaba igual con todo el mundo. Lo había conocido un día en que ella tenía 14 años y su hermano le había presentado a su mejor amigo, Yukito; Yue era el hermano pequeño de Yukito, aunque tenía la misma edad que Sakura, y desde ése día, la chica no había parado de intentar ser amiga suya y hablar con él.

Sakura decidió ponerse una falda negra corta que hacía un poco de vuelo gracias a la tela de tul oscura que le daba volumen, una camiseta de color morado oscuro de mangas caídas que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, su chaqueta de cuero negra, y sus botas militares. Se pintó un poco los ojos de color negro y decidió que estaba perfecta. Así cogió su bolso y bajó hacia la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Me voy mamá! Ah, papá hola, me voy con Tomoyo – Sakura se fijó en su padre que estaba al lado de su madre, los dos sentados viendo la televisión –

- Hasta luego, dale recuerdos a Tomoyo, ¿eh? – sonrió su padre

- Sakura... me das un poco de miedo cuando te vistes así hija... – dijo Nadeshiko – ¡te veo muy oscura! –

- Mamá...es cómo me gusta vestirme, ya lo sabes – Y era verdad, aborrecía los tonos pastel

- Ya lo sé, ya..., pero es que no me acostumbro. Anda, no llegues tarde. Adiós cariño –

- Adiós –

Sakura salió por la puerta y se dirigió al punto de encuentro. Durante todo el camino Sakura iba ausente, a pesar de escuchar la música de su Mp3 a todo volumen; aunque pudo observar cómo algunas personas la observaban curiosas. Siempre había ocurrido desde que hacía unos años había empezado a usar ropa con la que consiguiera un estilo a lo punk lolita, así que estaba más que acostumbrada y no hacía caso a los curiosos.

Se sentó en el último asiento en un rincón del autobús, aún tenía unos veinte minutos hasta el centro, así que no se preocupó e intentó concentrarse en la gente que veía por la calle. Las luces multicolores inundaban las calles a aquella hora, había anochecido pronto, a pesar de haber empezado verano; Sakura pudo distraerse un poco gracias a que sus pensamientos la llevaron a pensar en el colegio. Antes de terminar las clases, su profesor le dijo que si continuaba trabajando cómo había hecho hasta ahora no tendría problemas para los exámenes de ingreso de las universidades que había decidido en un primer momento, aunque sus notas no fueran de las mejores de clase. Entonces sonrió sin darse cuenta, sus esfuerzos a pesar de todo habían valido la pena.

A punto estuvo de dormirse si no fuera porque el autobús dio una fuerte sacudida que casi le cuesta a la castaña un choque contra el cristal, se sobresaltó por un momento y luego se dio cuenta de que solo estaba a tres paradas de su destino, así que se mantuvo bien alerta.

Cuando bajó del autobús anduvo por la ancha calle que daba a la plaza y cuando llegó a ésta pudo distinguir la silueta de Tomoyo, una figura más alta a su lado que era Eriol, alguien que no veía muy bien quién era y la figura alta y estilizada de Yue, se sonrojó un poco e intentó caminar lo más bien que supo. Al llegar sólo pudo mirar a Yue y sonreír, a lo que Yue correspondió:

- Sakura, ¡cuánto tiempo! – dijo él saludando con la mano

- Si, un poco – Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia, después miró a su mejor amiga y dijo:

- Hola Tomoyo, hola Eriol... – la tercera persona que vio no pudo más que impactarle de lleno y dejar un rastro de perplejidad y enfado en su rostro – ¡¿QUÉ HACE ÉSTE AQUÍ!? –

Señaló a Shaoran gritando a pleno pulmón, cosa que hizo que algunos transeúntes se giraran para saber quién había gritado.

- Sakura, déjame que te explique... – empezó Eriol mirando a Sakura y luego a Shaoran que sólo le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a su prometida

- Ésta no es manera de hablarle a TU prometido, ¿no crees? – habló Shaoran y los nervios de Sakura estallaron

- ¡TÚ NO PUEDES CONSIDERARTE NADA MÍO! –

- ¿Prometido? – Yue había abierto mucho los ojos y los miraba a todos sin entender

- Si, ya te contaré Yue... – Tomoyo se volvió un momento al chico mientras intentaba calmar a Sakura – Sakura yo tampoco lo sabía, pero no te preocupes, ¿vale? –

- Sakura, ha sido mi culpa, él me llamó para salir, y quise invitar a Tomoyo, cuando llegamos aquí no sabíamos que los dos traeríamos a más gente... –

- Eriol, ¡yo voy a matarte! Primero: ¿por qué tienes que hablarle de mí? Segundo: ¿por qué narices has llamado a Tomoyo siendo probable que me llamara a mí? ¡Eres idiota! – Sakura se dio cuenta de golpe que estaba montando una escenita delante de Yue y calló de golpe.

- Lo siento mucho Yue – dijo la castaña volviéndose a él

- No te preocupes – Yue la cogió de las manos, cosa que provocó un destello en la mirada de Shaoran – Nosotros nos quedamos con Tomoyo y Eriol que se quede con él, y hablaremos lo justo, ¿te parece? –

Sakura meditó un momento y pensó que si al fin y al cabo tenían que ir todos juntos, no había más remedio que ése.

- De acuerdo, pero que no se acerque a mi -

Durante unos segundos nadie habló, hasta que Eriol y Shaoran empezaron a caminar, seguidos por el trío de amigos.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo al cabo de un rato

- Hacia Ropponji, cojeremos el tren –

- Sakura – habló Yue de pronto, y se acercó al oído de la chica – Hay algo que aún no te he dicho... – Sakura sentía el aliento de Yue rozándole el oído y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa – Hoy estás preciosa –

/

N.A.: Aquí está el segundo! Ya se que he tardado mucho, pero ya avisé, y tampoco es que tenga demasiados ratos libres... Por cierto, hago lo que puedo! Así que no esperéis 1 gran obra de arte... Arigatou por todo!! Besos!!


End file.
